1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to indicating devices and more particularly pertains to a golf wind indicator flag for indicating wind velocity and alerting surrounding golfers to a presence of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of indicating devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, indicating devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art indicating devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,509,751; 4,864,854; 4,719,798; 4,286,463; and 4,080,826.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a golf wind indicator flag for indicating wind velocity and alerting surrounding golfers to a presence of an individual which includes a mounting assembly for securing to a support portion of a golf cart or golf bag, a flag assembly projecting from the mounting assembly and including a pivotally mounted flag for indicating wind direction, and a gauge assembly interposed between the flag assembly and the mounting assembly for indicating a velocity of the wind.
In these respects, the golf wind indicator flag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of indicating wind velocity and alerting surrounding golfers to a presence of an individual.